narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of Animated Media/Archive 1
I think that the chuunin exam arc episode summaries should be deleted and be replaced like the first 17 instead. (Senkotsu Uchiha 00:38, 28 April 2008 (UTC)) :Done. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Apr 28, 2008 @ 00:56 (UTC) Episodes Could someone please go through the and do Null edit since the original version was directly linking to list of naruto episodes I made it a soft redirect, now they needs to be updated manually to be displayed. Or I can do it later when I have time. Simant (talk) 12:19, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Null edits are pointless, the job queue will get to that on it's own. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 15, 2009 @ 18:27 (UTC) ::Episode Nav in infobox works, just breaks when it runs into old format Anime::List of Naruto Episodes job queue must be very busy.... Simant (talk) 03:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Page Move Anyone with the ability to, and who also thinks so, move this page to List of Episodes, since the word naruto is kinda redundant in the title. Also, if it was necessary merge page history from the shippuden episode list as well. Simant (talk) 21:19, October 16, 2009 (UTC) New idea for adding filler information I wrote a forum post about something that I want to add to this page. Plz check it out here. -Daarklord (talk) 02:02, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Episode numbers Perhaps it would be a good idea to (also) number the episodes, continuing from the original series. I was on the TV Tokyo site and they use a continuous numbering and with them many other Japanese sites. For example, the latest episode (Truth) is numbered as episode 141 on the wiki, but is numbered as episode 361 on the TV Tokyo site. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :easy enough, just add 220 to the episode number if shippudden. Though I'll wait for others to chime in. Simant (talk) 18:44, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Please note that the faulty episode 19 The Naurto episode 19 (in the Sun) appears as as episode 20 (A New Chapter begins) whilst pressing for more information. Can anyone correct it? :It works fine for me. Unless I'm misunderstanding what you mean by "more information". ''~SnapperT '' 18:10, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi Snapper Episode 19 finally works - it is no longer overwritten by episode 20. The Naruto anime is truly wonderful with funny characters! Thanks Adding An Episode This page only has until Shippuden Episode 151. There are more episodes. How can I add them? RoseLi (talk) 09:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC)RoseLi Whose the vandal Who removed the crap ton of episodes? I'm pretty sure Shippuden's second episode isn't called 90, and I'm sure there's more than five episodes..wtf? ::Read the top on the article not talk page. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 19:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi I reported this a while ago, but they said it was a file problem or something--Silverblade1 (talk) 19:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I just found an easy solution that seems to be working: find an article that isn't listed, edit it (actual editing not necessary), and save. I've apparently restored twenty articles to the list without increasing my edit count. ''~SnapperT '' 20:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :I should rephrase. They show up in pre-Concept versions of the page (January and back). I assume Concept will catch up eventually. ''~SnapperT '' 20:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) episode 43 English Dubbed episode 43 dubbed is on some websites so are the English air dates wrong or am i just being dumb Lexlexx1 (talk) 14:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Episode Pages Hello, i was wondering if the pages are meant to be that short, or that no one could properly make a descriptive summary. Since the page is about the episode only, I was thinking more information wouldn't hurt. More info and pics would be even better actually. Well, to get a clear picture of what I'm taking about, I thought a page like http://reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Open_Carnage_Box that would be pretty good :To be completely truthful, that many pictures, on a page that short looks like a mess. (Yes, I consider that page short.) That being said, I assume they are short because we primarily have one guy doing all of them himself. Why he is even doing them is beyond me but that's how it is. I don't know enough of any of the episodes to put them together in a coherent way. Could they be longer, I don't know. Would it hurt? Again, I don't know.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) So its ok if someone can do it then? The person who is doing it there is a user called AlienGamer, I saw on his userpage that he is an editor here as well. Can I ask him to do it? :I was under the impression that a summary was not suppose to cover every little detail. Summaries are SUPPOSE to be short. SimAnt 13:48, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that the 1st episode has a good description though. The others are short. Sorry, I already asked him, i'll tell him not to. But i still think, that since its an episode summary, detail won't hurt. When there is not enough info on character pages due to those pages being long, a person can always check the episode pages for a more in depth look. That is wat i always do anyway. And Ultimate, You serious that its not long? you need to remember that its an Episode summary. It covers only 30 mins. :I know its only a 30 minute episode and there is a limit to how long it an get. That being said, the page is still short. That many images just make it a mess.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:45, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok. forget pictures, what about the info? I told him no http://reborn.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Crimson_Assassin, but i can try to add some. So can I. Like the first few episode summaries of naruto. With like 2 or 3 picture? :I think two to three paragraph summaries would be fine. Like this length, not this length. I'd be reluctant to support uploading images just to put them in episode articles. See what you can do with images that have already been uploaded. ''~SnapperT '' 19:00, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I'll start on it after the match. Movies When in the series do the movies take place?ZPRN (talk) 21:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Since the movies don't actually occur during the series, there's no definitive spot. They tend to reflect the characters' abilities as of whatever were recent anime episodes at the time of the movie's release. ''~SnapperT '' 00:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. That kinda sucks lol. Thanks.ZPRN (talk) 04:25, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :That means, taht is it nearly impossible to say, where in the series continuity these movies are? That sucks more than a vacuum-cleaner bossted by chakra ;( ;( ;( --Boris Baran (talk) 04:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) add episodes isn't anyone gonna add any episodes from wikipedia Gamma Venom 567 :What do you mean? ''~SnapperT '' 19:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC) 24? Why does the list start at episode 24? what happened to episodes 1-23?-- (talk) 11:27, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Bugs. Omnibender - Talk - 22:16, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::That I squashed in 10 minutes. Bwahaha. ''~SnapperT '' 22:18, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Shippuden 23 How come this episode isn't shown? Dueler65 (talk) 10:45, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :I see it. Omnibender - Talk - 16:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry, I meant 223. Dueler65 (talk) 22:40, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :::There as well for me. Omnibender - Talk - 22:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::So how come I can't see Episode 223? I can see its page but I can't see it on this page. Can anyone else see it and if so, why can't I!? Dueler65 (talk) 22:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) English air date Can someone please correct those english air dates for shipuuden.They are a bit misguiding and a bit confusing. :I just looked through the official airdates and corrected the ones that were wrong. Omnibender - Talk - 03:01, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Not updated The page is not updated We must add to the list of Shippuden Episode this: Ah, My Hero Lady Tsunade! the number 237 DarioAD (talk)0:12, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :This page automatically collects information from other articles, you're probably seeing an old cached version of the page. Omnibender - Talk - 03:01, December 3, 2011 (UTC) umm guys, if anyone cares, theres no episode 113 :P If the page is updated automatically, how long does it take for it to be shown on this page? Since the next batch of Shippūden episodes came out yesterday, I updated the English dates on the episodes' pages last night. Still nothing today.--'NinjaSheik' 17:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Whenever that happens, I just force the page to update being going into source mode during the edit, and hitting publish without changing a single thing. Omnibender - Talk - 20:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see. Well, it's finally updated now. So, that's good. :)--'NinjaSheik' 20:51, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Broken episode lists What's going on with the episode lists for original series and Shippuden? They're gone! 8/30/2012 Update: Nevermind, looks like they're back...? That was strange. Missing Episodes Many of the episodes seem to have disappeared from the wiki From Part 1 1-23,52-59,70,85,101. From Part 2 1-3,5,6. Is this a known issue? TricksterKing (talk) 01:03, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I suspect wikia is fixing the databases and this has yet to update. — SimAnt 04:31, September 5, 2012 (UTC) HD "Naruto: Shippūden episodes 54 onward were made in HD (16:9 high definition)" lol, no. There has been the odd ep in HD but still 99% of them are 480p. broadcasted in 1080i/p yes but just upscales. still 480p source Arkz86 (talk) 12:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :A lot of the new episodes are in HD. Episode 54 to Invasion of Pain arc are in 720p HD with everything after that in 1080p HD. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 13:02, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::oh they so aren't. just 480p upcodes. look at one piece. that IS in HD. this, other than the odd episode, isn't (talk) 07:30, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Updated English Air dates Shippuden episodes 167 and 168 have aired as of March 16th on Alley http://neonalley.com (which is a service by Viz Media). Source: third page on their schedule. http://updates.neonalley.com/neonalley_schedule.pdf Amrykid (talk) 00:15, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Shippuden 195 I and Snapper2 renamed this episode from Cooperation, Team 10 (lit. translation of 連携、第十班) to Team 10's Teamwork (Crunchyroll/Viz name). But then it went missing from this list. Can somebody fix this?--Karunyan (talk) 03:21, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Episode numbers Is there a reason why we aren't following the official numbering of the episodes and instead start with episode 1 when Shippūden begins? Seelentau 愛議 10:55, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :I believe it's because original and Shippūden are seen as different series. Omnibender - Talk - 14:08, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Only because part II has an affix? When even the official pages don't consider part II to be a "new" anime, why should we? Seelentau 愛議 14:12, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, the English ones seem to do at least--Elveonora (talk) 14:29, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but do we need to do it because of them? Seelentau 愛議 21:04, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::Considering the general fanbase knows the first Part II. episode as Shippuuden episode 1 rather than "Naruto episode 221" then yes, changing it would confuse like everyone.--Elveonora (talk) 12:04, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Buuuut it's more correct that way o: Maybe we could give both numbers in the articles and lists, but focus on the correct ones? Seelentau 愛議 12:16, January 8, 2014 (UTC) I have not looked deeply into it, but most of the places I see them talking about the episodes, the count was reset when Part 2 started. Omnibender - Talk - 14:13, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, and I absolutely see where they're coming from. But that doesn't make it any more correct. If a million people make the same mistake, it's still a mistake. Seelentau 愛議 14:17, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ::It's not a mistake, though. It's a convenience, a very popular one. So popular, in fact, that it would probably make it more difficult for readers if the wiki conformed to TV Tokyo's numbering. ''~SnapperT '' 01:10, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Consider it a cultural difference :-/ --Elveonora (talk) 13:19, January 10, 2014 (UTC) To much? In the part with Shippuden episodes, between episode 252 and 253 there is an extra space, which leads to a disambiguation-page. Shouldn't this be removed or am i wrong? --Kasan94 (talk) 16:00, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Rest of December 2014 titles plus January 2015 12/18 第612話「裏の心」 12/25 第613話「本当の終わり」 新章突入 ナルトの背中～仲間の軌跡～ 01/08 第614話「新たなる中忍試験」 DranzerX13 (talk) 09:27, December 15, 2014 (UTC). Speech Marks The speech marks around every single episode title in the automatic lead is tacky and is out of place. I know some users will try to force "published works have speech marks around them" nonsense in this discussion, but I'm pretty sure this wiki has gone many years without any such speech marks being present. These should be removed, especially as they break the flow of the page quite considerably. --SuperSajuuk (talk) 16:06, July 22, 2015 (UTC)